castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Frog
The Frog and Toad are enemies in the Castlevania series. Frogs are said to be a sign of ill omen, while toads are referred as being the result of a demonic ritual gone wrong. Description The first time a frog-like enemy made an appearance in Dracula's Castle was the Tadpole boss in the Konami mascot game Konami Wai Wai World, which features levels of several different Konami franchises. This enemy appears as a giant frog with one eye, hopping about the place and attacking with its massive tongue. This is the only boss in the "Castlevania" stage the player has to defeat (the player can even skip past Dracula). It guards the key needed to rescue Simon Belmont. This was also the only time where a frog-like enemy was a boss. An endless supply of Toads (described as "Mad Frogs") sprung hopping about in the swamp areas of Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse. They reappeared in the swamps of Castlevania Chronicles and in the caves of Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. Rather than infinitely spawning, these Toads are placed in specific locations like any other normal enemy. Appearing often alongside Toads are smaller and faster Frogs. Introduced in Super Castlevania IV, they are difficult to hit and can leap fairly long distances. They later reappeared in Castlevania: Rondo of Blood and Symphony of the Night, where they had the ability to strike with their tongues. After a relatively long absence, Frogs and Toads made a return in Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin, where Charlotte Aulin gains the ability to turn either herself or Jonathan into a frog, gaining with this access to hard to reach areas. The only appearance that frogs have made in a 3D Castlevania game is as a critter in the background of the Dead Bog in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow. The Tadpole from Konami Wai Wai World makes a cameo in a minigame in Tokimeki Memorial 4. Enemy Data Item Data Gallery NP C3 Frog.JPG|'Frog' (referred to as "Mad Frog") from the Nintendo Power - Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse guide Super Castlevania IV - Frog - 01.png|'Korochen' from the All About Akumajō Dracula guide for Super Castlevania IV Blue Frog DXC.png|A blue frog in Dracula X Chronicles Dxc 044.png|'Toads enemy list entry from the ''Dracula X Chronicles version of Symphony of the Night Dxc 048.png|'Frogs enemy list entry from the ''Dracula X Chronicles version of Symphony of the Night Trivia *These enemies appear to be inspired by the 1972 horror film Frogs, where an upper-class U.S. Southern family is victimized by several different animal species, including reptiles, amphibians and birds. *The fact that Frogs and Toads in Symphony of the Night drop Pizza and Fist-type weapons may be a reference to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. A Nunchaku located in the same area where they are first encountered seems to reinforce this theory. **Konami at one time had the license to develop and publish games under the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles brand, in fact being the company that has published the most TMNT games to date for the most relevant systems of their respective eras. Category:Animal-Type Enemies Category:Film-Based Monsters Category:Chronicles Enemies Category:Dracula X Chronicles Enemies Category:Dracula's Curse Enemies Category:Portrait of Ruin Enemies Category:Rondo of Blood Enemies Category:Super Castlevania IV Enemies Category:Symphony of the Night Enemies